Goten and Trunks's Excellent Adventure
by Mentark The Mind Taker
Summary: A most excellent fanfic about an excellent adventure Goten and Trunks take through time. It will leave you on the edge of your seat! (No, really, I swear!) Why has future Trunks been sent back in time? Will Goten and Trunks flunk most hanusly? Will Go
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, nor do I own Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure.**

**A/N: I hope you like my very first attempt at a fanfic!  I was watching Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, when I'm like, "Dude, Goten and Trunks, Bill and Ted…. excellent fanfic time!!"  So, I hope you like the first chapter.  Please R&R, but be gentle!**

Prologue 

**A young, purple-haired man in his 20's speaks.**

**"Hi. Welcome to the future.  I'm at the Capsule Corp. Headquarters on the planet Cikyuu, and man, it's great.  The airs clean, the water's clean, even the dirt is clean!  Power level averages are way up and the square population is way down.  I'm tellin' ya this place it great.  But it almost wasn't.  Ya see, 700 years ago, the two great ones ran into a few problems.  So now, I have to travel back in time to help them out."  At this point, a picture of Goten and Trunks doing the guitar whammy motion and standing next to a sign that reads 'Wyld Stallyons' has appeared next to the man.  **

**There is a bright flash…..**

**A/N:  What did you think?  I know it was short, but that's because it's just the prologue.  Like I said, R&R, but be gentle!  Don't worry, more chapters to come very soon.  **


	2. We Need Eddie

**A/N: Okay!  Real story time!  Keep those reviews comin in!  I luv um!  Anyways, just so you know, I have _knowingly_ (is that a word) differed from the DBZ plot.  Now, future Trunks has traveled back in time, just later and for a different reason.  Okay?  Excellent.  Now, let the story telling commence…. err…start…. err…. whatever…JUST READ IT!!!!  Oh and P.S.  The first part of this chapter isn't going to make sense if you don't read the prologue, so just do it!  It's really short and won't take long at all.  **

**Disclaimer – I don't own DBZ or Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure.  **

Chapter 1 – We Need Eddie

There is a bright flash of light…… 

**We see two teenagers jamming on guitars in front of a camera.**

**We no longer see the young purple-haired man, but we still hear him speak.  He says, **

**"If I should fail to keep these two on the correct path, the bases of our society will be in danger.  Don't worry; it'll all make sense.  I'm a professional."**

**One of the boys, the young purple-haired (AND TEENAGE) one, picks up the camera and points it at his young black haired friend (who looks like an overgrown 5-year-old in a cute sort of way).  **

**The boy in front of the camera says, "I'm Goten Son, Esquire."**

**The young man behind the camera begins to speak, "and I'm Trunks Br-" He stops when he realizes he's still holding the camera.  "Whoa, wait…. Goten, here, you take it," he says as he hands the camera to his friend.**

**Goten puts his guitar pick in his mouth.  "Okay."  But this was no regular okay. This was a dramatic okay that a private would say to a general.  That's war-movie okay.  A bit melodramatic for this situation.  But that's not the point now is it?**

**There is much squeaking of shoes and more moving around than is really necessary.  Finally, Trunks positions himself in front of the camera.  "And I'm Trunks Briefs."**

**The camera is then put on the table as the boys stand in front of it and say in unison, "And we're WYLD STALLYONS!"**

**They begin to 'jam' in a please-jab-my-brain-with-a-pencil-and-put-me-out-of-my-misery sort of way.  We suddenly see smoke start to rise as the boys override their electrical system.  **

**The door of the gravity chamber opens and smoke bellows out as the boys emerge with their smoking equipment in hand.**

**"Oh no dude!  This is not excellent!  My mom is going to kill me!  She paid an ass load of money for all this stuff!" Exclaims Trunks.**

**"You're mom?  Dude, what about your dad?"**

**"What do you mean dude?"**

**"I mean what do you think is going to happen if your dad finds all our stuff in his gravity chamber?'**

**"Oh snap!  We better-"**

**The two teens cease to make noise as the run into a (rather short) wall of hard, sculpted muscle that is invariably Vegeta.  **

**"Oh…. hi…dad."**

**"Hi Vegeta.  I'd just like to say that we _weren't _jamming in your gravity chamber or anything like that…so…yeah!" Goten then gives the trademark Son grin as his hand shoots up to the back of his head.  **

**"I hope you don't make me think otherwise," Vegeta grumbles as he marches towards the smoking chamber.**

**The two young men look at each other, then promptly haul their asses as fast as they can to Trunk's gigantic mansion.**

**Goten works at catching his breath.  "Dude…that was close."**

**"Yeah…I hope he doesn't come in after us."**

**The boys go up to Trunks's room as they gather up all the guitar equipment they bailed out with them.**

**As Goten wraps up some chords, he speaks in a concerned tone to his friend.  "Trunks, while I agree that in time our band will be most triumphant, the truth is Wyld Stallyons will never be a super band until we have Eddie Van Halen on guitar."**

**"Yes Goten, but…. I do not believe we will get Eddie Van Halen until we have a triumphant video."**

**"Trunks, it's pointless to have a triumphant video before we even have decent instruments."  Goten then takes off his fried guitar and puts it in a pile in the corner of Trunks's room with many others like it.**

**"Well how can we have decent instruments if we don't really even know how to play?"**

**Goten turns back to his friend.  "That is why we need Eddie Van Halen!"**

**"And that is why we need a triumphant video!"**

**The two boys stand around for a moment, looking confused.  They then get goofy smiles on their faces, look up at each other, and exclaim, "Excellent!"  They then proceed to play air guitar.  **

**A cuckoo clock, which is entirely out of place in the ultra-modern theme of the Briefs home, goes off.  **

**Trunks's smile disappears and he begins to run downstairs.  "Uh oh.  We're late."**

**"For what?"**

**"School dude!"**

**"Oh yah."**

**A/N – What did you think?  I personally thought it was a totally excellent start.  If I have it my way (which I probably won't) I'll get this fic done by the end of the week!  If I do I can give it to my friend for her b-day!  Well R&R! **


	3. Most Hanus

A/N: Well, here it is!  The next chapter in the adventure of Goten and Trunks.  I hope ya love it!

**Disclaimer – I don't own DBZ or Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, I just rip them off because I'm not creative enough to think up my own story!**

Chapter 2 – Most Hanus

**We see Goten in his history class at Orange Star High School with his trusty friend Trunks sitting behind him.  **

**Their history teacher is staring at Goten.  He says in a stern voice, "I'm waiting."**

**Goten thinks with all his might, then says in a questioning tone, "He's dead..?"**

**The history teacher shifts a little.  "So Goten, what you're telling me essentially is that Napoleon was a short, dead dude?"**

**The class laughs.**

**"Well yeah."**

**Trunks leans forward and whispers, "You're totally dead dude."**

**Quickly the teacher responds.  "Trunks, stand up."**

**"Stand up?"**

**"Yes son, stand up."**

**Trunks stands in a rather dazed and confused manner. **

**The teacher proceeds to interrogate him as well.  "Now, who was Joan of Arc?"**

**Trunks's mind strains.    He then smiles and replies, "Noah's wife?"**

**The class laughs at his total and utter stupidity.  **

**Needless to say, the teacher is not happy.  **

**Luckily, Trunks is saved by the bell. **

**The teacher addresses the kids as they pack up to leave.  "Listen guys, don't forget tomorrow is the big history report."**

**Goten and Trunks proceed to leave, but the teacher interferes.  **

**"Hey guys."**

**They turn back.**

**He motions for them to come to the desk.  **

**Goten suddenly takes on a formal tone.  "Mr. Ryan, before you say anything my distinguished colleague Trunks and I," Goten looks up and Trunks, and Trunks looks back.  Goten turns back, "wish to express to you out thanks for all the things we have learned in class." He then finishes up with an innocent smile and Trunks follows suit.  **

**"And what, may I ask, have you learned?"**

**The boys shift uneasily and hesitate.  Goten says, "We've…uh…we've learned that the world has a great history."**

**Trunks interjects, "Yes, and that thanks to great leaders such as…"Trunks reads off the board, "Genghis Kahn, Joan of Arc and Socratic method, the world is full of history."  **

**They smile goofily at each other, then at the teacher.  **

**Alas, he is still unmoved.  "It seems to me the only thing you've learned is that Caesar is a salad dressing dude," he says as he looks over his glasses.  **

**The boys again smile dumbly and nod.**

**The teacher is still serious. Not cool.  "Goten, Trunks, this is really quite simple.  You have flunked every section of this class."**

**They are somewhat humbled, looking down at the floor.  **

**"Now unless you get an A+ on your final oral report _tomorrow, _guys, I have no choice but to flunk the both of you."**

**They look up, stunned, straining their necks like pigeons.  They then quietly nod and leave the room.  **

**The boys are now walking away from the school, a load of books in Trunks's arms.  **

**"Goten, what are we supposed to know for our report."**

**"I'm not sure.  The one think I know is that Joan of Arc is _not_ Noah's wife."**

**"Well then, who is Noah's wife?"**

"I don't know Trunks.  But I do know we're in serious trouble.  Listen to this."  Goten reads off of the assignment sheet, "Express to your class how a historical figure from each of your time periods would view the world of Cikyuu as it is today."  Goten looks up and stops as he comes to a serious realization. "We are in danger of flunking most hanusly tomorrow Trunks."

**A/N: Well, what'd cha think, what'd cha think?  I'm so proud cause I've gotten two chapters done so far TODAY!  Of course, at the rate I'm going, there's like 20 more left, lol.  Well keep checkin' in for updates cause they're comin' real soon!**


	4. Dude, Your Mom Is

A/N: I was quite busy yesterday, wasn't I?  Well, I'm not even that far in the story, but I hope the few readers I have are getting hooked!  Cause it's gonna be a while lol.  Well if you've seen Bill & Ted Excellent Adventure I know you'll keep reading 'cause you know it just keeps getting better lol.  Well, R&R!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure**

Chapter 4 – ****

The young, purple-haired man in his 20s is seen with a large (roughly 6' in hight) golden, diamond-shaped object infront of him.  He presses a button on it, and the object begins to pulse with electricity.  There is a sudden POOF and – tada – a seemingly innocent phone booth appears in it's place.  He walks up to the phone booth, then turns to the masses behind him who are watching, counting on him to save their society; he says to them, "Be excellent to eachother."  They respond, "Party on, dude."

**The young man then gets in the telephone booth and dials a number.  Bodacious rock music is playing in the backround, coming from no where inparticular.  A little antenna like object sprouts from the top of the phone booth.  There is more electricity, and the phone booth disappears.  **

**We now she Goten and Trunks in Trunks's  room, reviewing for their project tomorrow. (Remember, they're two very mixed up boys.)**

**Goten, who is sitting on Trunks's  bed, quizzes his friend.  "Okay Trunks.  George Washington: One – Father of our country.  **

** "Two – Born on presidents day,"  Trunks says as he gives an idiot grin as he jumps on his other bed.  (He's a spoiled rich kid, remember?)**

**"Three – The dollar bill guy."**

**Trunks train of thought suddenly derails in a horribly gruesome and firey mass of utter horror, "Dude, have you ever made a mushroom out of his head?  It's like-"**

**"Dude.  Alaska."**

**Trunks stops bouncing on the bed as he is brought back to Cikyuu.  He gets down from the bed and walks across the room.  "Okay…ummmm…had wooden teeth and chased Moby Dick."**

**There is a moment of scilence.**

**"That's Capitan Ahab dude."**

**"Oh wait!  Remember Disney World, Hall of Presidents?"**

**"Yeah, good, what did he say?"          **

**Trunks puts one arm up majestically and states, "Welcome to the Hall of Presidents."**

**There is a knock on the door and the boys turn around.  **

**Bulma opens the door.  'Hi.  Brought you guys some food."**

**Trunks goes and sits next to Goten as his mom leans over to put the food down.  Goten gets a big smile on his face.  Even Trunks starts to get a little dazed.  **

**Quickly Goten leans over to save his friend, whispering, "It's your mom, dude!"**

**Suddenly Vegeta appears in the doorway.  "What in the hell was all the squeaking noise?"**

**"That was me jumping on the bed trying to think.  We are destined to flunk most engrigiously tomorrow."**

**"Yes.  And I am destined to go to Oaks military Acadamy."**

**By now Vegeta has sat down and is taking sideward glances at Bulma's rear.  **

**"And then we will never start our band."**

**Vegeta mumbles a little as he and Bulma are silently flirting in that disgustingly obvious way that parents do in front of their kids.  Bulma stands up and pulls out a twenty dollar bill, handing it to Trunks.  "Why don't you guys take a little break, go out and get a snack?"**

**The boys leave the room.  When they turn back to look in, Vegeta closes the door. **

**Goten gets a big grin.  "Now your dad's goin' for it in your own room!"**

**"Shut up Goten.  **

**Goten just giggles.  "Your mom is hot though."**

**"Shut up Goten."**

****

"I know if I was your dad, I'd-" 

**"SHUT UP GOTEN!"**

**A/N: What did ya think?  I know it was a little shorter than the others, but I thought I'd give you guys a break, lol.  Well, keep on readin' 'cause there's more to come!**

****

****


End file.
